


Seeds Can't Grow Sometimes

by FrostCryptid



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not sure if it's gonna have more than one chapter yet actually, not sure if this is gonna have a happy ending yet, title may change if i continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Nova Rook was the one captured along with his friends after the crash. Instead of all of them going to any of the Seeds, they stayed in the church. Then Nova realized with horror as to why.





	Seeds Can't Grow Sometimes

Nova Rook wasn’t sure what exactly happened. Somehow though, he ended up in Joseph’s church with his own handcuffs on him. Joey, Earl, Staci, and Cameron all sat on the other side seething in rage. Everything became fuzzy after the helicopter crashed but he knew something was different. The tension high but someone checked him over as he stared off into the distance. He felt like he should be somewhere else but at the same time here was exactly where he needed to be.

“Nova? I need you to look at me. Just for a moment.” Was this a dream? A prophetic one where he could predict what would happen when he awoke? Tell the other to never set foot in Hope County because fucking Nancy was on their side? Part of a cult everyone swore none of them were in? Nancy was full of shit. “Shock?”

“It’s a possibility given what’s happened. Meeting his soulmates could have also triggered it. Worst way to meet them if you ask me because of the circumstances but here we are.” Soulmates? As in plural? Jesus fucking Christ, how did he always find a way straight to trouble? It must be a gift; it couldn't be anything else. Nova moaned in pain when one of the brothers got too close.

Another twitched out of the corner of his eye. He knew for a fact all of them wanted to touch and comfort but he wouldn't allow it. He refused, not after what they'd done to the county and its citizens. A whimper came out of him without thinking. He had no idea what to do. Soulmates were such a rare thing to find, let alone _three_ of them.

His friends watched in horror as Jacob touched him, being the first since Nova saw the other two try and held them off in his own way. The eldest brother knew how to deal with wild animals because he trained Judges and, at that moment, could handle Nova carefully. Jacob pulled his shirt collar down, revealing the matching mark of a sunburst cross on his own neck. All the brothers had it Nova noticed. That left it as zero chance he wasn’t theirs as much as they were his.

The sensation from being touched, even lightly, sent a pleasant shiver through him no matter if he wanted it or not. All the brothers noticed and shared a look. None of them shared well, Nova could already see as much, but they would learn for the sake of finding theirs. Being so close to a soulmate had that effect. Feeling territorial and wanting to claim also had drawbacks in this kind of situation. Nova could tell that’s exactly what he himself wanted. It could be overcome though, he needed to overcome it.

“Come on, sweetheart. Come back to us.” From what Nova read about the brothers, Jacob was the coldest, but that’s not all how he was acting. His next whimper had the other shushing him gently. “It’s alright. You’re with us now. We won’t let anyone hurt you or take you from us.” Blue, blue eyes switched attention to his friends. “Absolutely no one.”

John and Joseph had the same look about them. The one where they would willingly lock Nova away from the rest of the world and let it burn. The exact thing that terrified the deputy. Being held against his will in a shelter with any of the brothers sounded like hell even if his heart ached for it. Love fought logic in this case but lost this round. “I can’t.”

Suddenly everyone’s attention was on him and the tears finally fell.

“You have to know I can’t be with any of you this way. All three of you are criminals. Ones we were supposed to arrest. I won’t be locked in a cage either. Any of you try and you’ll never find me again when I escape.” His tears didn’t stop as his voice shook and the brothers watched him before looking at each other. Earl caught his attention, motioning his thumb through the handcuffs. It gave him an idea. “I want my friends and I to be released. Then I want you to remove your people from most of the county and give the land back that you stole. Release your prisoners from wherever you keep them.”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to decline.” John spoke with a hunger in his eyes. His jaw was clenched as he fought through what he felt. Determination also dominated in his eyes and they bore into their soulmate. Nova had an inkling he’d be pushing what limits he could and how far he could push them. “You’re asking a lot from us when we’ve just found you.”

“John has a point. We need to ready ourselves for the Collapse and we need you by our side if we are to survive it.” Joseph agreed. He played with the necklace wrapped around his hand, almost seeming like he was praying to it. He kissed it and then Nova saw it was a cross. The words ‘thank you’ were laughably easy to read.

Joseph wouldn’t be swayed, Nova realized. None of them would.

Now he knew what to do.

Nova dislocated his thumb, removed the one cuff off his wrist, and punched Jacob. The others did the same thing, releasing themselves with mild noises of pain, and ran with him when he took off out of the church. He would make their life hell and from the looks on his friends faces, so would they.

The Seed brothers would regret trying to steal Nova away, whether he was their soulmate or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was just going to be a drabble until I realized how long it got. So then I was thinking I could turn it into a fic. But then I thought of how I do that and pretty much have little motivation to do fics. This might end up staying as this and give you guys something to think about or I might continue it if I get enough requests for it. Either way, thank you so much for reading it <3
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
